


I Just Called To Say I Love You

by Emmy_Mae92



Category: Glee
Genre: Fluff, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, Romance, So Married
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-15
Updated: 2017-03-15
Packaged: 2018-10-05 19:21:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10315244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emmy_Mae92/pseuds/Emmy_Mae92
Summary: Blaine's on a semester abroad, Kurt wants him to know just how much he loves his husband.





	

Blaine's decision to do the first semester of his junior year of college in London wasn't a decision that he took lightly, especially when it meant leaving his husband of almost three years and their fourteen month old puppy Doug behind. There had been plenty of discussion between the pair of them, and many reassurances from Kurt that he would try his hardest not to throttle the excitable Golden Retriever in Blaine's absence, before Blaine had agreed to it. In his heart of hearts, he knew that it was the right decision for him and he was loving his experiences in the historic city, but he had to admit he was excited to go home for Christmas and spend it with the man he loved.

Leaning against the barrier, Blaine took in a deep breath, the iconic Tower of London behind him, just able to make out Shakespeare's Globe Theatre to his far right. Chuckling softly to himself, he had to think about how much Kurt would love London, steeped in as much history as it was. That was before he had even thought about the theatre at his fingertips and Buckingham Palace not too far away. Yes, he promised himself, he would have to bring Kurt here one day. Hopefully he would fall just as in love with the city as Blaine had and they could aim for the West End as well as Broadway.

Startling when his phone vibrated in his pocket Blaine pulled it out, grinning at the picture of Kurt, cross eyed and with whipped cream on the tip of his nose that was lighting up the screen.

"Hey, I was just thinking about you."

"Funny that, isn't it?" Kurt laughed musically, his voice slightly tinny with the distance.

"I miss you," Blaine sighed softly, twirling his wedding ring around his finger.

"I miss you too," Kurt sighed, "Doug stop," He called out when the puppy started barking in the background. "Not too much longer now though, and you're killing it over there, I know you are."

"Someday I'll bring you here."

"Blaine some day we will live in London for a while," Kurt snorted, Blaine laughing softly at his husband's determination. "Paris too if I have any say in it and then back to New York to have children."

"You have our future all mapped out then do you?"

"Damn straight I do Blaine Anderson-Hummel so you'd better finish your semester with the highest possible marks and get your sweet butt back to NYC where you belong."

"Yes Sir," Blaine grinned, watching the rushing water of the River Thames below, the cold day growing colder as the dark colds heavy with rain began to fill the sky.

"Blaine," Kurt groaned lightly, "You're in public and I have five minutes until I have to leave for work."

"All right, all right. Why did you call anyway, we still have a skype date tonight right?"

"Of course we do as if I'm missing what I have planned for you." Blaine's interest peaked with Kurt's wicked laugh and he couldn't help the grin that nearly split his face. "I just wanted to call and say I love you. It felt like a morning that I needed to do that."

"I love you too, now get dressed for work. It's almost seven so if you don't get going you'll be late for work."

"Eurgh fine, I'll go but skype tonight at eleven pm sharp for you, got it?"

"Got it."

"And send me pictures! I want to see everything you see."

"Yes sir."

"Blaine!"

Blaine snickered ending the call and snapping a picture of his view promptly sending it to his husband. Three more weeks until he'd be able to hold him again and Blaine couldn't wait.

He twisted his ring around his finger again, slipping it off and unclasping it. They'd had a commitment ceremony just before he'd flown out to London to reaffirm their love for each other (not that they really needed it this time) and the ceremony had finally allowed them to get proper wedding rings of their own choosing. Kurt had found Takohl Treasure rings online and they had both fallen in love with the idea of the rings that opened up to show their message.

Blaine ran his finger over Kurt's message with a soft laugh, taking in the inscription split into four sections of the white gold and rose gold ring.  _1 retriever, 2 states, 8 years, here's too many more._ Here's too many more indeed Blaine thought as he caught up with his friends, intent to make the most of his time in London.


End file.
